Livros, conversa e convite
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Talvez Hermione não estivesse tão sozinha.


**Ship: **Viktor Krum e Hermione Jean Granger  
**Considerações: **gênero: romance; classificação: livre.  
**Sinopse: **"Talvez Hermione não estivesse tão sozinha"

**Livros, Conversa e Convite.**

**PRIMEIRO DIA**:

Hermione andava entre as prateleiras de livros na biblioteca, quando escutou risinhos ao longe. Viktor Krum, a resposta dos risos e fofocas fúteis. Era até suportável, para falar a verdade, _até o momento que eles não invadissem a sua biblioteca._

E era exatamente isso que faziam. Hermione, particularmente, se perguntava o que diabos o campeão de Durmstrang fazia tanto lá, afinal, ele não era exatamente um gênero de estudioso.

A morena achou o livro que procurava, pegou-o e sentou-se na mesa mais afastada, sentindo um olhar pousando em sim

**SEGUNDO DIA:**

- Posso me sentar aqui?

A morena levantou a vista. De novo, Viktor Krum invadira a sua biblioteca... ela assentiu com a cabeça, permitindo que o moreno dividisse a mesa com ela, e retornou à leitura.

- Você ser Hermi-on Grangerr, no?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da leitura.

_- _Você non gostar de mim? – Essas palavras fizeram a morena fechar o livro e encará-lo – desculpa eu incomodar...

- Não, Krum. Eu nem te conheço para poder te odiar... É que simplesmente a biblioteca é o meu refúgio, sabe? Aí você chega e várias garotas fazem com que o meu silêncio seja quebrado.

**TERCEIRO DIA:**

Viktor chegou e sentou-se à mesa junto à Hermione, como fizera no dia anterior e no antepassado, sem falar nada. A morena abaixou o livro e olhou penetrante na aparência tímida do estrangeiro. Pela aparência, ele parecia receoso e ansioso e preocupado.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou a morena.

Ele olhou pela janela, e a garota acompanhou o olhar do rapaz.

- Estar um dia muito bonito lá forra. Por que você continuar aqui sempre?

- Eu... preciso estudar... – respondeu ela, corando.

- Non, non precisa. Você estudar todos os dias. Você ser inteligente.

Hermione discordou com a cabeça. Ela não sabia de tudo; nunca soube. Precisava ler todos aqueles livros da pilha e fazer o relatório de Poções...

**QUARTO DIA:**

- O garroto Potter e o ruivo costumam te deixar ton só?

Ela sorriu.

- Não é bem isso. Eles estão atarefados com o torneio e com o Baile. – a morena revirou os olhos.

- Nada justificar deixar você sozinha.

- Depois de um tempo, Viktor Krum, acostumei a ficar sozinha.

Ele, timidamente, pegou a mão da garota, e disse em um tom sincero:

- O que depender de mim, você non ficar mais sozinha.

**QUINTO DIA:**

Krum, depois de tanto procurá-la, achou-a na frente do lago da Lula Gigante com, é claro, um livro na mão.

Chegou perto da morena e cumprimentou-a.

- Você non estar na biblioteca hoje – ele comentou.

- Pois é, uma semana antes do Baile, a biblioteca tornou-se um lugar de paquera, e não de estudos.

Hermione voltou-se à leitura e, depois de alguns minutos, o estrangeiro perguntou, com a voz baixa:

- Hermi-on, você ir ao Baile?

A morena soltou um pequeno riso.

- Não vou ao Baile – admitiu ela.

- Você prefere ficar estudando?

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Não é isso... mas deixa para lá, você não entenderia, afinal.

- Me explica, então. – pediu.

Hermione largou o livro perto de sua bolsa e encarou o Campeão.

- Olhe bem para mim, Viktor: você acredita que alguém, em sã consciência, iria me querer como acompanhante? Uma _sabe-tudo_ irritante, e, realmente, existem centenas de garotas bem mais bonitas do que eu em toda a Hogwarts. Olhe, por exemplo, para a delegação de Beuxbatons... Quem iria me convidar?

- Eu. – disse ele, olhando para o horizonte.

- Viktor, eu agradeço tudo o que você está fazendo, mas, por favor, não tenha dó de mim. Eu não preciso de mais _isso_.

- Eu falar sério, Hermi-on. Você ser ton diferente das outras, e pena que você não enxergar isso. Você e quase todo mundo dessa escola. E, talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, você gostar de ser meu acompanhante.

Ela sorriu, não tinha como negar um convite daquele, principalmente feito _assim_.

- Tudo bem, Viktor, eu aceito.

O moreno sorriu, e, carinhosamente, pegou a mão da morena e beijou a costas da mesma. E os dois perceberam que nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto poderia descrever tudo o que eles estavam sentindo: ela, sendo notada pela primeira vez; ele, sendo tratado como um garoto normal, e não como um astro de Quiddich.

E eles só precisavam da companhia um do outro.


End file.
